


Vessel

by HexMeridian (myrainbowshoelaces)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bondage, Eggs, Established Relationship, I cannot stress how nsfw this is, Knotting, M/M, Oviposition, Rope Bondage, Shapeshifting, Valentine's Day, i wanted to try something new, kink bingo, the power of hope, this is the filthiest thing i've ever written, very not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrainbowshoelaces/pseuds/HexMeridian
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Jake has a surprise for Dirk.





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has the honor of being the filthiest thing I've ever written, which fills me with a deep joy. Written as part of a Valentine's gift exchange for [RosaAquafire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaAquafire/pseuds/ayyyy), hopefully better late than never!

****When Jake says he has a surprise for you, you wonder which perverse fantasy Roxy mentioned to him in passing when you were out of earshot. You’ve got a full rolodex of sin that flips through its cards at lightning speed in your brain as he leads you down the hall towards the room in your house you kept secret from your friends and ecto-family on the grand tour. Regardless of what anyone suspects, the two of you don’t need the various ins and outs of your sex life on display.

Even if you’ve both admitted to sometimes having a thing for that.

The room’s pitch black behind the door, which Jake unlocks with almost alarming precision, something nearly military about his demeanour. You feel your chest tighten a little, looking over his face to try and get a read on him. The last time he led you to this room with an air of determination, it was to give you your christmas present.

You couldn’t walk straight for a week after that encounter. You aren’t even remotely ashamed to admit to yourself that you’d love a repeat performance of that night, but you suspect Jake’s gone to some new extreme beyond tying you up in literal and metaphorical knots and fucking you senseless.

It’s your first valentine’s day together, after all.

The room is state-of-the-art, something the two of you constructed yourselves without the help of any godly powers, just elbow-grease and time. Soundproofed, well stocked, well ventilated, and a blank slate, ready to be filled up with whatever fantastical concept the two of you have concocted.

“You gonna tell me what’s waiting for me in here?” you ask, peering through the door and trying to make out any distinguishing shapes, perceive any kind of telltale scent to indicate to you what awaits you. “Or am I going to be completely surprised?”

When Jake turns to look at you, his smile is wide, almost innocent. “Oh Dirk, what kind of fun would it be if you weren’t completely surprised?” he asks.  

The smile is too innocent, like the way a spider would smile after trapping a fly. If spiders could smile. You don’t know why that idea wandered into your head, but it’s the one that echoes as Jake presses his hand to the back of your neck and squeezes a pressure point, tips you forward, sends you spiraling through unconsciousness as black as the room around you.

You come to and everything is still yawning void around you, and it feels like it’s all around you, like you’re dangling in midair. The fog in your mind clears around the idea of restraints, of pressure around your ankles, your wrists, your hips, criss-crossing ropes expertly tied along your chest and abdomen. The smell of hemp and treating oils hits you as you shift your head and feel rope around your neck, gentle tension at your throat, and the softness of something wrapped around your eyes, blinding you from whatever awaits you in this room, in this precarious position.

Then everything jerks and you feel the ropes go taut in every direction, separating your arms and legs until you’re stretched out like a starfish. You’re naked, spreadeagled, blinded, not gagged but definitely challenged to say anything coherent, because now you can feel all of the knots in the ropes, the lengths that wrap around the inside of your thighs converging on your crotch, set directly between your asshole and the base of your dick.

You flex experimentally, testing your range of motion, and hear a chuckle behind you, familiar and enough to send a curl of warmth all through your chest, a flare of excitement deep in your gut.

“Hell of a surprise,” you manage, voice coming out a little breathless. You discover in your tests that if you go slack against the ropes, the knot at your throat is in the perfect spot to choke you, and the one at your balls starts to cut off blood flow to your legs. Your range of motion is zero. “When was the last time we did something like this? My birthday?”

“I left the gag off so you wouldn’t find breathing a bother, Dirk,” Jake’s voice comes from behind you, echoing eerily off the walls of the room. “Don’t make me regret it, if you would be so kind.”

The tone of his voice is one that sends your mind spinning away from solid reality, the soft words dripping sweet but still edged, authoritative, commanding. Your concentration breaks and you go slack against the ropes, coughing as the knots press harder.

“Careful,” he says, sounding amused. “I have you in this position for a purpose. It’d be a shame for you to pass out and have all my hard work on those knots be a waste, wouldn’t you say?”

You make to speak, but freeze, feeling his hands on your waist, his body lined up behind yours. Either he’s got you on the ground or he’s floating, you can’t tell which, but your mind ceases its endless questions, briefly, as you feel one of his hands slide down to give your ass a firm squeeze, to tease at you with a slick finger. You suck in a breath.  

“Just relax,” Jake whispers into your ear, his breath hot and making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. “I rather think you’ll enjoy this more if you stay calm.”

The retort that bubbles up on your lips dies as you feel his hand move away and … _something_ presses against you. You’ve been intimately familiar with all of Jake’s body parts for several years on and off now, and the writhing slick length of flesh playing at your asshole is definitely not his default hardware.

“Jake-” you wheeze, but you feel a hand press over your mouth, another gripping the ropes across your back to keep you steady.

“And silent,” Jake cuts you off, the flexing member rubbing along your entrance, dripping with what almost feels like slime. It coats the inside of your thighs, making the crack of your ass slippery and warm, almost tingling, like there’s more to it than a basic lubricant. It feels incredible, makes you shiver, your cock immediately hard and straining against the knot at the base of it. “Focus on breathing, and let me do the rest.”

Whatever it is he’s manage to shapeshift his dick into -- that’s the thread of logic that crawls through your barely functioning brain, he’s used his hope powers to warp reality as a valentine’s day present, you will never stop being surprised by Jake English -- is prehensile, and you suck in a breath as he uses it to tease you open, sliding into you with slow pushes deeper inside until you’re panting and straining against the ropes, trying to keep everything taut in a way that doesn’t completely choke you or cut off circulation to your extremities. Jake’s huge like this, this strange alien dick almost more than you can take, and you groan as Jake gives his new anatomy an experimental thrust.

“Ah,” Jake lets out a satisfied breath, like he’s pleased with the results. “Well, that is just smashing.”

He moves his hips again and you groan louder as he presses against your prostate, making your dick twitch. You try to push back against him as he pulls out a little and he chuckles, amused.

“Eager as always,” he whispers, and this time when he pushes into you, you feel the full shape of his fantastical new genitalia, wider at the tip and with a rapidly swelling curve at the base. A knot.

You let out a quiet gasp, pretty sure you’ve just won kink bingo, and your suspicions are confirmed as you feel something shift at the base of Jake’s dick, all of it flexing and curling to move the small mass deeper and deeper inside you. Every nerve in your body is humming with anticipation, sweat beading on your forehead and pre-cum leaking out of the head of your dick as you ache for some kind of release, resist the urge to beg him to do it already, the wait is killing you.

Instead you breathe. You breathe ragged and raspy and you wait, feeling every inch of the strange impossible shape press its way along the length of Jake’s alien dick until you feel it squeeze out of him, into you, gelatinous and smooth, pliant but still much too big for your body.

You shudder as you feel the egg settle, firmly lodged deep within you, and you feel Jake give another satisfied grunt behind you, his hands strong on your hips. “Look at you,” he says, a note of pride in his voice. “I’m rather certain I could do that again, old sport. What do you say?”

You feel your resolve crumble as his dick pulses inside you, his hips grinding against yours to bury himself deeper into you, making the egg shift until your breathing is nothing but desperate gasps, your entire body feeling attuned to his. Maybe the slime really does have some kind of aphrodisiac in it, some kind of mind-altering effect, because your brain is full of urges and images beyond your usual lazy considering of these particular kinks, a genuine need for him to fill you up with his eggs and use you to help them grow, to be the vessel for his will.

You think for a moment that you might be really fucked up, but manage to gasp out a strangled ‘ _please’_ as he moves again, the knot at the base of his dick swelling up some more as another egg slides along the inside of his length, squeezes out of him and deep into you to join the first. You feel like you’re on fire, barely able to cry out at the sensation of more and more eggs being pumped into you, squishy and gelatinous and much too large, straining against you with every thrust of Jake’s incomprehensible cock deeper into you. He’s panting, shaking, sounding the way he always does when he fucks you: hungry, eager, desperate to take his pleasure from every part of you.

You can’t think, can’t speak, can barely breathe, jerking and straining against your ropes and feeling the eggs crowd and press against your insides as they slide out of him, one right after another, Jake’s pace relentless. You can feel the knot at the base of his dick swell, pressing into you, shifting all of the eggs deeper inside you, and you let out a wail, tears pricking along your eyes behind the blindfold and starting to trickle down your cheeks.

“Jake,” you gasp out as you feel the knot getting wider, harder, stretching you until you feel like you’re gonna tear in half, eggs still being pushed into you unrelentingly. “Jake, please, I…” you try to speak but all that comes out is a strangled moan.

“Not quite yet, sunshine,” Jake whispers, his own voice as shaken and needy as yours. “You can take a few more of these beauties, can’t you? I know you can, I believe in you.”

His words, surprisingly tender in a sea of force, just make you all the more desperate for release, your dick still straining against the ropes, your entire lower body burning with a need for stimulation, for touch. “ _Yes,”_ you gasp out, feeling the eggs jamming into you, like you’re so full they’ll start coming out of your mouth. _“Jake, please!”_

You feel him shaking behind you, the grip he has on you painful, as the knot stretches you out, the eggs fill you up, as he starts to cry out long and loud the way he always does, screaming your name like it’s the only way to stop the universe from ending, and as you feel him jerk his hips forward one final time, he shudders and floods you with a hot sweet rush of cum that fills up every microscopic space left in you, making you shriek with desperation. Finally you feel one of his hands wrap around your cock and a few short strokes have you coming in violent jerks, tears streaming down your face as you call his name over and over again, your cries merging together in the echoes around the room.

You hang there together, Jake still buried inextricably within you with his arms wrapped right around you. You feel a couple of the ropes slacken, the knots at your throat and your crotch loosening until you can hang limp in your boyfriend’s arms, every intake of breath you make shifting you and reminding you of the eggs he packed into you until you were full, of his anatomically impossible dick knotted tight, keeping you locked together.

You aren’t sure how long it’ll take for the swelling to go down, how Jake will get the eggs out of you (if he’s gonna get the eggs out of you, you don’t know how far he’s gonna take this, you don’t know how far you want him to take this), what will happen when you come apart and have to resume your day-to-day life. Every encounter like this is a comforting little secret that brings you closer together, makes you trust each other again.

You feel Jake lean forward and press a gentle kiss to the back of your neck, his arms still encircling you and holding you close, both of you shaking and spent and satisfied.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” he whispers, his voice all smiles, contentment, devotion. “I hope you liked my surprise.

You try to speak, but you know any movement will disturb the eggs, so instead you just hum a little. He’ll know what you meant. He always does.

 

_I let you put it in my mouth_  
_I let it get under my skin_  
_I let you pump it through my veins_  
_I let you take me from within_  
\-- Nine Inch Nails, ‘ [ Vessel ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKXuv5H7tbA)’


End file.
